Heavenly of the Stars
by Isilnar Adiemus
Summary: Quand le monde de Heavenly Star part en live, voici ce que ça donne. C'est barge, y a Steven Spielberg et Georges Lukas dedans, mais...NOUVEAU CHAPITRE DEUX
1. L'est pas beau, Morgoth

[ Il fait tout noir. Une musique dramatique se fait entendre. ]

**Voix flippante : **Un jour, un méchant genre cliché d'Hollywood…

**Morgoth : **Salut !

**Voix flippante : **…décida de faire chier le monde.

**Morgoth : **Ouaip !

**Voix flippante : **Heureusement, les valar ne voulaient pas le laisser faire. Premièrement, c'était les gentils, et normalement, les scénarios hollywoodiens préconisent la théorie manichéenne, qui consiste à faire un combat gentil-méchant durant tout le déroulement d'un bon polar à l'américaine. 

**Narratrice : **Hem. 

**Voix flippante : **Okay, d'accord, je ne m'attarde pas sur des détails loufoques. 

**Narratrice : **T'as intérêt à continuer et à ne pas t'attarder sur des détails qui sont effectivement loufoques. De plus, on n'en n'a rien à battre. 

**Voix flippante : **Donc, Valar gentils, Morgoth méchants, toi Tarzan, moi Jane. 

**Narratrice : **Oui, bon.

**Voix flippante : **Varda, la déesse des étoiles, sentit alors des changements dans le monde qui l'entourait. 

**Galadriel : **Je le sens dans l'eau, je le sens dans la terre, je le sens dans l'air. Je sens aussi la Force. Elle est toute proche. 

**Georges Lukas : **P'tite contribution au script ?

**Narratrice : **NAON ! Galadriel, dégage. C'est pas toi l'héroïne. Et arrête de faire du plagiat de la Guerre des Etoiles, ça te réussit pas.

**Galadriel : **Pourtant, Georges Lukas…

**Narratrice : **On n'en veut pas !

**Lecteurs : **Ca s'éternise…ça s'éternise…Quand est ce qu'elle arrive, l'héroïne ?

**Narratrice : **Ca vient, vous voyez pas que je parle, l ?!

**Voix flippante :** Donc Varda sentit une perturbation dans la Force et décida de remédier à cette situation en créant un être parfait qui allait se sacrifier pour la Terre du Milieu. 

**Alquaeleni :** Le petit Padawan, va, comme Anakin, basculer de l'autre côté de la Force, et suivre la lignée du grand Dark Vador. 

[ Générique de la Guerre des Etoiles. ]

**Georges Lukas : **Ta ta ta ta tata ta tata ta ta ta ta ta tata ta tada !

**Narratrice : **Georges ?

**George Lukas : **Ouiiiii ?

**Narratrice : **TU VIRES !

**George Lukas : **Okay, d'accord.

**Voix flippante : **Donc, l'Alquaeleni passe du mauvais côté de la Force, car le méchant Darth Maul…heu, pardon, Morgoth, la rend corruptible et l'emprisonne. 

**Morgoth :** Quand l'adversaire attaque, l'Empire Contre-Attaque. 

**Georges Lukas : **Ta ta ta ta tata ta tata ta ta ta ta ta tata ta tada !

**Narratrice : **Ca part en live.

**Lecteurs : **Tu peux le dire.

**Narratrice : **Mesdames, messieurs, remettons les pendules à l'heure ! La voix flippante va continuer de faire sa voix flippante sans broncher, okay ? 

**Voix flippante : **O…okay.

**Narratrice : **Georges Lukas va se la fermer, vu ?

**Georges Lukas :** V…vu.

Narratrice : Galadriel va se casser. 

**Galadriel : **J…je me casse.

**Narratrice : **Les lecteurs ne vont pas faire de commentaires.

**Lecteurs :** On n'a rien dit. 

**Narratrice :** Voix flippante ?

**Voix flippante : **Donc, Varda va punir l'Alquaeleni d'avoir été si méchante et va mettre ses pouvoirs dans les Silmarils de Fëanor et comme ça elle pourra pas les donner à Morgoth et comme ça elle sera préservée de tout danger jusqu'à ce que Morgoth soit mort et franchement…voilà.

**Amonbofis : ** Travailleurs, travailleuses ! Ouvriers, ouvrieuses !

**Lecteurs :** On dit pas ouvrieuses. 

**Amonbofis : **Oui, bon, les lecteuses, ça va deux secondes, hein. 

**Lecteurs : **On dit pas lecteuses.

**Amonbofis :** On vous exploââââte, on vous crèèèèève à la tâââââche et…franchement…voilà. 

**Itinéris : **Ouaaaaaaaais ! Il a raison !

**Alain Chabat :** Et Caesar ? 

**Narratrice :** Je crois que le beauf, la ligne SFR et le guérissologue vont se casser immédiatement sans quoi je vais procéder à des mesures immédiates.

[ La narratrice sort un bazooka. ]

**Alain Chabat, Amonbofis, Itinéris : **Okay, d'accord. 

**Narratrice : **On peut continuer ?

**Tous : **O…oui.

**Voix flippante :** Heu…là, maintenant, tout de suite, j'ai une extinction soudaine de voix. Sans doute le stress…

**Narratrice :** Ben voyons. Donc, le méchant Morgoth meurt…

**Morgoth :** Arg.

**Narratrice :** …mais son esprit subsiste encore au-delà des limites du temps et de l'espace.

**Esprit de Morgoth :** Pas arg.

**Narratrice :** Après la mort de l'Alquaeleni…

**Alquaeleni :** Arg. 

**Narratrice : **…Varda décide de mettre les pouvoirs divins qui ont l'ont crée dans les Silmarils, fabriqués par le plus doué des elfes, Fëanor. 

**Silmarils : **Copyright Fëanor. 

**Lecteurs qui n'ont pas lu le Silmarillion :** Heing ? C'est quoi les Silmarils ? C'est qui Fëanor ?

**Lecteurs qui ont lu le Silmarillion : **C'est bon, on arrive à suivre. N'empêche, l'action avance aussi vite que 'La vie Sexuelle des Bigorneaux en Cinq Volumes.'

**Puristes Tolkienistes :** Fëanor président ! Les Silmarils à l'Elysée !

**Narratrice :** Par la suite, la fille de l'Alquaeleni, car cette dernière a eu le temps de faire des cochonneries avec un elfe avant de crever, prend la relève de sa mère et assure une descendance fière et fougueuse, la famille Alquaeleni. 

**Lecteurs :** Wha. 

[ L'écran devient tout d'un coup étoilé, et un texte penché apparaît. ]

**Texte :** Dans une galaxie très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très, très lointaine…

**Narratrice :** Mais c'est pas vrai !

[ Générique de la Guerre des Etoiles. ]

**Georges Lukas : **Ta ta ta ta tata ta tata ta ta ta ta ta tata ta tada !

[ La narratrice se jette sur Georges Lukas. S'ensuit alors un combat effréné entre deux fauves redoutables de par leur férocité et se caractérisant par une certaine débilité profonde. Les lecteurs, intéressés par le texte qui défile sur l'écran, essayent coûte que coûte de lire ce qu'il y a de marqué. Malheureusement, l'ombre de Georges Lukas et de la narratrice cachent tout. Enfin, la narratrice met Georges au tapis et le texte qui défile est de nouveau lisible. ]

**Texte :** Si vous savez lire ceci, vous n'avez pas besoin de lunettes. 

**Première moitié des lecteurs :** Chouette, j'ai pas besoin de lunettes !

**Deuxième moitié des lecteurs : **Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de marqué sur l'écran. 

**Narratrice : **STOOOOOOOOOOOtousseOOOOOOOOOOOP !

[ La narratrice change la diapo de l'écran, et des lettres de feu s'affichent en gros, au centre du magnifique THX loué pour l'occasion. ]

**Lettres de feu :** Heavenly of the Stars. 

[ Une musique Howard Shore, le compositeur du Seigneur des Anneaux, se fait entendre, superbe, dramatique, avec une montée en puissance phénoménale et un timide violon soliste. ]

**Howard Shore :** Cette musique a été pensée, réfléchie, mûrement composée par un très grand compositeur qu'il convient d'honorer. 

**Mozart :** Grand, grand, c'est vite dit !

[ On entend alors 'Lettre à Elise. ]

**Narratrice :** Tout le monde s'invite, à ce je vois…

[ La narratrice lance un regard condescendant à Mozart, qui s'éclipse sans plus dire un mot, préférant éviter tout conflit. ]

**Voix flippante :** Heavenly of the Stars, bientôt, sur vos écrans. 

**Narratrice :** En voilà une réplique !

**Voix flippante :** C'est vrai, c'était bien ?

**Narratrice :** Ouais. Je t'engage à faire encore mieux. 

[ Tout d'un coup, on entend un sifflement aigu de Nazgûl.  Eowyn apparaît au centre de l'écran, elle enlève son casque langoureusement, tire son épée de son fourreau, faisant baver la gente masculine de la salle. ]

**Eowyn :** Je ne suis pas un homme !

**Lecteurs :** Au moins, elle a pas de doutes sur sa sexualité.

**Legolas :** C'est juste moi, ou je me sens visé(e) ?

[ Elle secoue ses cheveux blonds à la Schwartzkopf, la qualité professionnelle, et commence à prendre une pose sexy, prête à sortir la phrase fatidique. ]

**Voix flippante :** C'est puissant !

**Lecteurs :** C'est fort !

**Narratrice :** C'est nul. 

**Eowyn :** Parce que je le vaux bien !

**Narratrice :** TOUT LE MONDE DEHORS AVANT QUE JE FASSE UN REMAKE DE MASSACRE A LA TRONCONNEUSE !

**Tous :** Heu, tu sais, je crois que le film a déjà été fait.

**Narratrice : **De-hors. 

Frequently Asked Questions 

****

Q . Legolas va-t-il remettre en cause sa sexualit ?

R . Très certainement. C'est pas cool d'être un homme et d'avoir les cheveux longs.

Q . Georges Lukas sera-t-il l'invité du chapitre premier de Heavenly of the Stars ?

R . NAON !

Q . Que pensez-vous de la théorie manichéenne ?

R . Demandez à la Voix flippante, elle en sait plus que moi.

Q . Vous pouvez pas inviter Steven Spielberg ? 

R . Faut voir. Qu'il ne me mette pas le générique des Animaniacs. 

Q . Où est l'héroïne ?

R . Ca vient, ça vient. 

Q . Juste un truc : on espère vous revoir bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.

R . Ouaip ! Legolas sera ma secrétaire et Gollum mon attaché de presse. 


	2. Georges Lukas fout le bordel

[ Il pleut. La caméra fait un gros plan sur une bourgade commerciale morne que nous connaissons bien. Un vieux moche tenant une lanterne moche laisse passer des charrettes de commerce moches sur les pavés moches de la route. ]

**Narratrice :** Bree. Cité bien conviviale et très certainement l'une des plus accueillantes de la Terre du Milieu…

**Vieux à la lanterne :** T'en foutrai, moi, de la jeunesse…Circulez, bande de béotiens, y a rien à voir !

**Narratrice :** …ou pas. 

**Lecteurs :** Epargne-nous les détails, d'accord ?

**Narratrice :** Passons à la suite, qui, bien entendu, sera dépourvue des commentaires de ces chers lecteurs !

**Lecteurs :** Boarf, même pas peur. 

**Narratrice :** DONC, nous disions…

**Lecteurs :** Donc, tu disais ?

[ Un hobbit moche, tenant deux chopes de bière à la main, aborde le vieux à la lanterne. On suppose qu'il va lui offrir l'une des deux chopes, même si les puristes tolkienistes suspectent que le hobbit moche se les vide cul-sec. ]

**Hobbit :** Salut ! Comme tu te gèles les petons, j'ai ici une boisson alcoolisée quelconque et bien crade pour que nous puissions nous torcher la gueule dans la joie et la bonne humeur. 

**Vieux à la lanterne :** D'accord, torchons-nous joyeusement la gueule !

[ Evidemment, ils se torchent joyeusement la gueule, vidant leurs chopes de bières respectives en un temps record. ]

**Hobbit :** A présent, je te propose de parler de quelque chose de secret dont tout le monde est au courant. 

**Vieux à la lanterne :** Okay. Sois assuré que je répéterai ce secret à ceux qui ne le savent pas encore. 

**Hobbit :** Des elfes sont revenus des Terres Immortelles.

[ Crescendo. ]

**Puristes Tolkienistes :** QUOI ?! C'est un affront à notre maître Tolkien ! Les elfes ne doivent jamais revenir des Terres Immortelles ! Sacrilège !

**Lecteurs :** C'est sûr, le pauvre Tolkien doit se retourner dans sa tombe !

**Narratrice :** Je vous signale que c'est une FANFICTION et que je ne perçois aucun honoraire dessus. En plus, y en a qui ont fait pire que moi. Je ne vise personne. 

**Fanficteurs du Seigneur des Anneaux :** Non, non, tu vises personne. Traître !

**Hobbit :** Bon, on peut continuer ?

**Narratrice :** Oui. Ils te dérangeront plus. 

**Hobbit :** Ils ont intérêt. J'ai un salaire à percevoir moi. Ils font outrage à mon auguste profession. Laissez-moi magnifier !

**Narratrice :** Magnifie donc, magnifie donc !

**Hobbit :** Bla bla bla secret bla bla bla faut le dire à personne bla bla bla plein de gens qui parlent de ça bla bla bla les elfes reviennent bla bla bla j'ai froid bla bla bla je retourne à la taverne bla bla bla mes pieds sont fragiles bla bla. 

**Vieux à la lanterne :** J'ai rien capté, mais tout le monde s'en fout. 

**Tout le monde :** Oui. 

[ La nuit tombe. ]

**Narratrice :** La lune éblouit tous les mortels du regard alors qu'elle illumine la voûte étoilée de Varda.

**Varda : **Comme les Rois Mages, en Galilée, suivaient des yeux l'Etoile du Berger !

**Lecteurs :** Oh, des étoiles !

[ Générique de la Guerre des Etoiles. ]

**Georges Lukas : **Ta ta ta ta tata ta tata ta ta ta ta ta tata ta tada !

**Narratrice :** GNIAAAAAAAARF !

[ Générique d'Indiana Jones. ]

**Steven Spielberg :** Hé, écoutez tous, moi, j'ai plus de tata que lui ! Ta ta da ta tatata ta ta da ta tatata tata ta ta da ta tatata ta tatatata tatata ta ta !

**Narratrice :** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! NAAAAAAAAAN ! PLUS DE GENERIQUES ! DEGAGEZ, Z'ETES PAS INVITES !

**Lecteurs :** Woh, quelle voix !

**Castafiore :** Pas d'accord. 

**Lecteurs :** Oui, bon, okay. 

**Narratrice :** Hum hum.

**Lecteurs :** Oui, on sait.

**Steven Spielberg :** Quoi ? Harrison Ford n'est pas assez sexy pour vous, les filles ?

**Georges Lukas :** Et Luke Skywalker, alors ?

**Lecteurs :** Nous n'avons pas les mêmes valeurs.

**Puristes Star Wars :** Anakin est vivant !

**Puristes Tolkienistes :** Frodon est vivant !

**Lecteurs :** Ils sont vivants !

**Steven Spielberg :** Il est vivant !

[ Le casting de Shrek débarque. L'âne arrive en volant, un sourire béat aux lèvres, suivi des gens de Duloc. ]

**Gens de Duloc :** Il vole !

**Trois petits cochons :** Il vole !

**Ourson :** Il vole !

**Soldat :** Il parle ! Saisissez-vous de lui !

**Narratrice :** Attends, attends, attends ! On se saisit de personne ici !

[ Legolas se fait attraper par les groupies. ]

**Groupies de Legolas :** Ah si, on se saisit de quelqu'un !

**Legolas :** C'est pas une bonne idée, j'ai des dysfonctionnements érectiles en ce moment. Je suis pas très performant dans un cinéma…

**Groupies de Legolas :** Bavons toutes ensemble sur notre idole !

**Legolas :** Ma tunique était propre avant que je débarque ici. 

[ Crescendo. ]

**Narratrice :** Les indésirables vont se CASSER ! 

**Indésirables :** On se casse, c'est bon. Les producteurs hollywoodiens, de nos jours, ils sont complètement dépassés !

**Ourson :** N'empêche que l'âne, il vole. 

**Soldat :** Et il parle !

**Ane :** Décidément, j'ai toutes les qualités !

**Narratrice : **CASSEZ-VOUS ! 

**Lecteurs :** On gémit d'impatience pour savoir la suite, histoire de tasser le tout ? 

**Narratrice :** Où on en était ?

**Lecteurs :** A la nuit qui tombe. 

[ La narratrice recale ses neurones dans la logistique espace-temps avant d'embrayer sur la suite. ]

**Narratrice :** Embrayons sur la suite !

**Lecteurs :** Supeeeeeer. 

**Narratrice :** Deux silhouettes mystérieuses et vêtues de noir…

**Men in Black :** Salut, c'est nous ! Y a une soucoupe volante qui s'est écrasée dans les environs, récemment ?

**J :** Mince, K, on a affaire a des civils !

**K :** Flashons-les !

**Narratrice :** On ne flashe personne et cassez-vous. 

**J :** Hé, elle me manque de respect !

**Narratrice :** Toi, le Will Smith en costard ringard, tu te barres de mon champ de vision ! Et, le Tommy Lee-Jones J-t'es-le-jeunot-de-service-un-peu-con, vire. VIREZ DE LA !

**Men in Black :** La reconnaissance du grand public, merci !

**Narratrice :** La moyenne de taille du public dixit les lecteurs est d'environ 1m70 en comptant les mineurs et les nains. 

**J :** Laissez tomber. 

**Narratrice :** Je disais ? Ah oui, deux silhouettes mystérieuses se présentent à la porte de Bree, qui, à cette heure-ci, est bien évidemment fermée. 

**Lecteurs :** Bien évidemment.  

[ Les deux silhouettes mystérieuses et vêtues de noir frappent trois grands coups à la porte principale de Bree et attendent que le Vieux à la lanterne les ouvre. ]

**Famille Addams :** Luguuuuuubre…

**Narratrice :** Fermez-la. Donc, ils attendent patiemment. 

**Deux mystérieuses silhouettes vêtues de noir :** Nous attendons patiemment. 

**Vieux à la lanterne :** Je viens, je viens !

[ Le Vieux à la lanterne ouvre la porte et voit deux silhouettes mystérieuses vêtues de noir, qui, pour tuer le temps, se liment les ongles avec leurs épées. ]

**Silhouette mystérieuse # 1 :** Ah, enfin !

[ Crescendo. ]

**Silhouette mystérieuse # 2 :** Peek-a-boooooo !

[ La caméra fait un gros plan sur la tête du Vieux à la lanterne. ]

**Vieux à la lanterne : **Mouais. Et vous venez d'o ?

**Silhouette mystérieuse # 1 :** De la Porte de Clignancourt, à Paris.

**Vieux à la lanterne :** C'est vrai ? 

**Silhouette mystérieuse # 2 :** Meuh nan, béotien !

**Vieux à la lanterne :** Votre arrogance est insultante à mon égard, mais vous m'êtes tout de même sympathiques. Alors, je vous mène au Poney Fringant, puisque c'est la seule boîte de nuit potable de la région. Par contre, ils y servent de la bière hyper crade. 

**Deux mystérieuses silhouettes vêtues de noir : **Okay.

**Vieux à la lanterne :** Bla bla bla secret bla bla bla faut le dire à personne bla bla bla plein de gens qui parlent de ça bla bla bla les elfes reviennent bla bla bla j'ai froid bla bla bla je retourne à la taverne bla bla bla mes pieds sont fragiles bla bla bla vous êtes arrivés bla bla bla. 

[ Ils croisent plein de gars louches dans les ruelles louches de Bree et arrivent devant une auberge louche : le Poney Fringant. ]

**Silhouette mystérieuse # 1 :** Nous voilà arrivés au Poney Fringant. 

**Lecteurs :** C'est bieeeeen, tu sais lire !

**Vieux à la lanterne :** Bonne soirée, messieurs.

**Silhouette mystérieuse # 2 :** Mademoiselle. 

**Vieux à la lanterne :** Bonne soirée, mesdemoiselles. 

**Silhouette mystérieuse # 1 :** J'ai une voix de mec, une sale tronche et des cheveux gras. Je suis…je suis…

[ Bîp ! ]

**Julien Lepers :** Arielle Dombasle !

**Silhouette mystérieuse # 2 :** J'ai une voix de mec, mais je ne suis pas un mec. Je suis…je suis…

[ Bîp ! ]

**Julien Lepers :** Un transsexuel !

**Silhouette mystérieuse # 2 :** Et mon poing dans la gueule ?

**Julien Lepers :** Non merci. 

**Narratrice :** On n'est pas à Questions pour un Champion. Alors…

**Julien Lepers : **Je suis censé me la fermer. 

**Narratrice :** Ouaip. Donc, NOUS embrayons sur la suite sans les petites coupures intempestives provoquées par des anarchistes en quête d'anarchie…

**Lecteurs :** Faut dire aussi que les anarchistes, ils ne peuvent rechercher que l'anarchie, c'est logique. 

**Narratrice :** …et NOUS allons arrêter de discuter à longueur de temps afin de contribuer activement à ce que la suite avance. 

**Lecteurs :** NOUS, c'est qui ?

**Narratrice :** NOUS allons arrêter de poser des questions débiles. 

**Lecteurs :** On ne se sent pas du tout visé. 

**Silhouette mystérieuse # 2 :** Vous vous souciez un peu de nous ? 

**Narratrice, Lecteurs :** C'est bon, c'est bon !

[ Les deux silhouettes mystérieuses vêtues de noir entrent dans l'auberge louche et rencontrent plein d'ivrognes louches qui vident leur chope de bière louche en jetant un coup d'œil torve et louche aux deux mystérieuses silhouettes vêtues de noir. ]

**Silhouette mystérieuse # 1 :** C'est génial ici. Les autochtones sont hyper sympas, et sérieux, y a une ambiance de ouf au Poney Fringant. 

**Ambiance de ouf :** Ouais. 

**Autochtones :** Ouais. 

**Ici censé être génial :** Ouais. 

**Poney Fringant :** Ouais. 

[ Un aubergiste louche et puant la sueur les aborde. Il est mort de trouille.]

**Aubergiste :** Je suis mort de trouille.

**Narratrice :** Un peu plus de conviction, s'il te plaît. 

**Aubergiste :** JE sUiS mOrT De tRoUiLLe !   

**Narratrice :** Parfait. 

**Aubergiste :** Merci. Salut à vous, étrangers ! Vous êtes hyper flippants donc je vais me forcer à vous trouver une table près de la cheminée. En espérant que cela réchauffe l'ambiance glaciale qui règne ici.

**Ambiance glaciale :** N'y compte pas.  

[ Les autochtones, visiblement très très laids et bien évidemment dotés d'un quotient intellectuel en-dessous de la moyenne arrivent quand même à se rendre compte que les deux silhouettes mystérieuses vêtues de noir sont des rôdeurs. ]

**Aubergiste : **Comme le public peut le voir, je suis toujours mort de trouille et je verse du vin sur la table afin qu'ils puissent se désaltérer. Cette action est censée faire sourire les lecteurs.

**Lecteurs :** Ouais. 

**Rôdeurs :** Okay, d'accord, on est tombé à Plouenec les Bains à cents milles au sud de Quimper, coincés dans la cambrousse bretonne. Ou dans la province du Saskatchewan, au Canada, à vous de voir. 

**Autochtones :** Ouais. 

**Rôdeurs :** Buvons à la santé de la gloire du Gondor et de l'ambiance qui ne s'est toujours pas réchauffée.

**Ambiance toujours pas réchauffée :** Ouais. 

**Rôdeur # 1 :** Nous découvrons que je me nomme Aragorn, que j'ai épousé une elfe, et que, accessoirement, je suis roi du Gondor. 

[ L'aubergiste vide une chope de bière louche cul-sec en moins de deux secondes et sept centièmes et s'approche des deux rôdeurs. Il leur demande du fric. ]

**Aubergiste :** Pour mes bons et loyaux services, un peu de fric ne ferait pas de mal. Au fait, je suis toujours mort de trouille. 

[ Le rôdeur # 2 soulève le capuchon de sa cape, et là, oh surprise, ce n'est pas un homme mais…]

**Lecteurs :** Un bigorneau sans sexe défini ?

**Nig :** Un gnou ? 

**Morgane :** Un drosophile ?

**Julien Lepers :** Un transsexuel ?

**Aubergiste :** Une femme !

**Tous :** Oh.

**Aubergiste :** Une rôdeuse !

**Tous :** Ah. 

**Rôdeur # 2 :** Voilà, je me nomme Elilwë, ou Elen, pour les intimes rôdeurs. Je suis chiante, un peu con, mélancolique, guerrière, belle et rebelle, aux cheveux noirs, aux yeux noirs et à la peau hyper blanche.

**Morticia :** Plus blanche que la mienne, pas possible. 

[ Générique de la famille Addams. ]

**Famille Addams :** Tatata, clac clac, tatata, clac clac, tatata tatata tatata, clac clac, tata tata tata ta, tata tata tata ta, tata tata tata ta, Ze Addams Family ! Tatata, clac clac. 

**Narratrice :** Vos gueules.

**Famille Addams :** Okay. C'était juste pour dire qu'on était là. 

**Elilw :** Bon, c'est moi, l'héroïne de Heavenly of the Stars. Faut pas le dire, mais Legolas est raide dingue de moi depuis qu'il m'a rencontré au mariage d'Arwen et d'Aragorn. 

[ Lara Fabian – Je t'aime. ]

**Legolas :** Je t'aaaaaaaaaaime ! Je t'aaaaaaaaaaaimeuh ! Comme un fou, comme un soldat, comme une staaaaaaaar de cinémaaaaaaa !

**Groupies de Legolas :** Quelle voix !

**Castafiore :** Pas d'accord.

**Capitaine Haddock :** D'accord, mille millions de mille sabords !

[ Castafiore – Je ris de me voir si belle en ce miroir. ]

**Castafiore :** Ahhhhhhh, je riiiiiiiis de me voooooooooir siiiiiiii bêêêêêlleuh en ce miiiiiiiiiroooooooooir !

**Capitaine Haddock :** Mais faites-la taire !

**Lecteurs :** Mais faites-la taire !

[ La narratrice assomme la Castafiore à coups de boîte de pop-corn sur la tronche. Le carton, bien que léger, peut faire beaucoup de dégâts sur un brushing de diva. ]

**Castafiore :** Mon brushing ! Ignares ! Je quitte ces lieux !

**Lecteurs :** Enfin une bonne nouvelle. 

**Elilw :** Voilà, le secret dont tout le monde est au courant nous inquiète : que se passe-t-il en Terre du Milieu ?

**Aragorn :** Oui, que se passe-t-il en Terre du Milieu ?

**Narratrice :** Vous le saurez…au prochain épisode !

Publicité 

****

[ Trois hobbits dansent en dandinant les trois lettres P, U, B sur leur dos. Un générique pub niais se fait entendre. ]

**Générique :** Pu-bli-ci-t !

[ Gimli, tout propre, arrive avec une boîte de lessive. D'autres nains, aussi sales qu'Aragorn, l'accompagnent. ]

**Gimli :** Vous voulez avoir une barbe aussi propre et soyeuse que la mienne ?

**Nains sales :** Oh oui !

**Gimli :** Eh bien, utilisez le nouveau Le Warg Tabs ©, la seule lessive aux enzymes gloutons qui mangent littéralement la saleté.

**Nains sales :** Whaaaaaa !

**Chanson niaise :** Le Warg Tabs ©, la seule lessive aux enzymes gloutons qui mangent la saleté, yeah !

[ Les trois hobbits avec les lettres P,U,B arrivent de nouveau et font une chorégraphie à la Britney Spears sur un air techno. ]

**Générique :** Pub-pub-pub-publicit !

[ Elilwë arrive en tirant les oreilles de Merry et de Pippin. Ils ont visiblement volé des légumes dans son potager. ]

**Elilw :** Voyez ces petits freluquets ! Ils ont volé des légumes ! Oh les vilains !

**Merry :** Mais nous aimons les légumes Cassegrain © ! Ils sont délicieux !

**Pippin :** Oui, les carottes juteuses Cassegrain © ! Et ces champignons !

**Elilw :** Ah, là, là, je vous pardonne ! Mais vous êtes de tout de même de fieffés coquins ! Après tout, que ferait-on pour avoir les légumes Cassegrain © ?

**Merry, Pippin :** Tout ! Les légumes Cassegrain ©, en vente dans toutes les épiceries du Gondor et de la Forêt Noire. 

**Chanson niaise :** Cassegrain ©, les meilleurs léguuuuumeuhs du royaaaaaaaumeuh ! 

[ Apparaîssent les trois hobbits avec les trois lettres P,U,B. Cette fois, déguisés en nains de jardin, ils glissent joyeusement sur un toboggan. ]

**Hobbit # 1 :** Pub…

**Hobbit # 2 :** …lic…

**Hobbit # 3 :** …it !

**Trois hobbits :** Publicit !

[ Cette fois, nous voyons Aragorn, habillé à la manière d'Arthur de TF1, et il présente des rêves sur des écrans de télévision. ]

**Aragorn :** Bienvenue au Top Ten des rêves ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, mes cheveux ne sont pas gras, et je ne suis pas sale ! Rêve numéro dix-huit ! Je suis un hobbit !

[ La caméra fait un gros plan sur Pippin, qui, les mains sur les hanches et arborant un sourire niais, pose devant un fond de nature et de petits oiseaux qui font cui-cui. ]

**Aragorn :** Rêve numéro douze ! Je suis invincible !

[ La caméra fait un plan d'ensemble sur Gollum qui pose sur un Balrög mort. Il a une hache dans la main droite et une tête d'orque dans la main gauche. ]

**Aragorn :** Rêve numéro six ! Mon mari se prénomme Legolas et a un corps d'Apollon. 

[ Elilwë est allongée dans son lit, des lunettes rectangulaires sur le nez. Elle est absorbée dans la lecture du livre 'J'élève mon mari'. Habillée d'une manière sexy, elle soupire. Soudain, un saxophone soliste se fait entendre et Legolas apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, avec un corps de guerrier parfait, un éclairage superbe et un sourire à en faire baver plus d'une. ]

**Aragorn :** Rêve numéro un ! Je roule en Manw © !

[ Frodon est installé, sourire aux lèvres, dans une superbe décapotable rouge avec marqué dessus 'Manwë' ©. L'écran devient tout noir et un aigle fend l'air d'une manière majestueuse. ]

**Aragorn :** Et pour une Manwë © achetée, avec un euro de plus, vous avez droit à un Legolas en option !


	3. Ze Addams family !

[ Il fait tout noir, toujours et encore. On entend les voix des gars louches buvant leur bière louche dans l'auberge louche du Poney Fringant. ]

**Autochtones :** Louches, et fiers de l'être.

**Elilw :** La Force, mon petit Padawan, est toute proche. Je le sens.

**Aragorn :** Non, moi, c'est Aragorn. Y a quand même une différence.

**Galadriel :** Excuse-moi, mais y a quand même une influence extérieure.

**Narratrice :** Oui, mais tu vas quand même te la fermer ! Georges ?

**Georges Lukas :** Ah non, cette fois, j'y suis pour rien ! Un p'tit générique ?

**Narratrice :** NAON !

**Georges Lukas :** Bon, bon, pour ce que je disais, moi…

**Narratrice :** Elilwë, joue ton rôle normalement.

**Elilwë :** Okay, okay ! Hum, hum. « Je sens que je vais avoir une prémonition de mon passé, là, tout de suite, maintenant. »

**Narratrice :** Eh ben voil !

**Prémonition :** Booooooo ! Peeeeeek-aaaaaaa-booooo !

[ La prémonition se met en place. On voit une femme, un homme, et une gamine en train de se curer le nez avec son épée en bois. Ils discutent dans un joli jardin en plein centre-ville de Minas Tirith. ]

**Homme :** Salut, moi je suis Cemendur, roi du Gondor, et toi, tu es… ?

**Femme :** Pas du tout intéressée.

**Narratrice :** Melanna, fais pas ta chochotte et respecte le script.

**Melanna :** Je supporte pas qu'on me drague. Alors…c'est quoi mon texte, déj ?

**Narratrice :** Melanna…

**Melanna :** Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, ça vient.

**Lecteurs :** Il serait temps.

**Melanna :** Bla bla bla triste bla bla bla mariée de force à un connard bla bla bla bla protège ma fille au lieu de me draguer bla bla bla je suis en exil bla bla bla voilà ma gamine bla bla bla faites-en une rôdeuse bla bla bla bla elle s'appelle Elilwë bla bla bla genre garçon manqué bla bla.

**Cemendur :** Je promets bla bla bla de la protéger bla bla bla ce sera un garçon manqué en force bla bla bla les rôdeurs vont l'élever bla bla bla t'as un destin moche Melanna bla bla bla pas cool pour toi bla bla bla.

**Narratrice :** Vous suivez ?

**Lecteurs :** Nan.

**Melanna :** Je suis la mère d'Elilwë.

**Cemendur :** Je suis le roi du Gondor au début du Tiers Age. Capiche ?

**Lecteurs :** Capiche. N'empêche qu'ils sont ringards, les rois du Gondor.

**Aragorn :** Minute papillon, je suis pas d'accord.

**Groupies d'Aragorn : **Oh non, la virilité, c'est le top !

**Lecteurs :** Si vous aimez les cheveux gras et la boue, pourquoi pas ?

**Prémonition :** Ca y est, je me casse.

[ La caméra fait un gros plan sur Elilwë. ]

**Elilw :** Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

[ Générique de X-Files. ]

**Mulder :** Ta ta ta ta ta taaaaaa ! Tatatata tata ! Tatatatata ta !

**Narratrice :** Non, y a pas de vie ailleurs, et CASSE-TOI bordel de…

**Lecteurs :** Censuré.

**Narratrice :** Hum, hum. Reprenons notre calme.

**Lecteurs :** NOUS reprenons notre calme.

**Sept voix lointaines :** Hé ho, hé ho, on rentre du boulot !

Huit petites silhouettes, et non sept, débarquent au Poney Fringant. Les puristes tolkienistes supposent que ce sont des Hobbits. ]

**Puristes tolkienistes :** Les hobbits sont vivants !

**Hobbits :** Nous sommes vivants !

**Lecteurs :** Ils sont vivants !

**Narratrice :** Tu vas mourir dans sept jours.

[ Le Cercle. ]

**Méchante fi-fille aux cheveux noirs :** Vous allez tous souffriiiiiiiiiir !

**Hobbits :** On se la ferme.

**Puristes tolkienistes :** On se la ferme.

**Lecteurs :** On se la ferme.

**Narratrice :** Bieeeeen. Embrayons sur la suite.

**Tous :** Ouaaaaaais.

[ L'une des huit petites silhouettes soulève le capuchon de sa cape. On se rend compte que ce dernier n'est pas un hobbit mais un nain. Plus exactement Gimli. ]

**Gimli :** Voilà, je suis accompagné de sept…hobbits. Donc, nous avons, par ordre de débilité profonde…Pippin…

**Pippin :** Je suis un élément comique. Au fait, vous voulez une carotte ?

**Gimli :** …Merry…

**Merry :** Idem.

**Gimli :** …Sam…

**Sam :** Monsieur Frodon, je vous aime !

**Gimli :** …Rosie…

**Rosie :** Sam me trompe avec Frodon. Tout le monde le sait à part moi.

**Gimli : **…Bilbon…

**Bilbon :** Mgneeeeeeeheheeeee…

**Gimli :** …Frodon…

**Frodon :** J'ai des doutes sur la sexualité de Sam. Pas vous ?

**Gimli :** …Elanor…

**Elanor :** Et pourquoi je suis accompagnée de sept débiles profonds ? En plus, je suis aussi chiante que l'héroïne.

**Groupies de Elanor :** Elanor présidente, Elanor présidente !

**Elanor :** C'est beau, la notoriété, hein ?

**Gimli :** …et enfin moi. Gimli, fils de Gloin.

**Lecteurs :** Mouais.

**Gimli :** Bien sûr, je ne vaudrai jamais un bel elfe blond, c'est ça ?

**Groupies de Legolas :** C'est ça.

**Groupies de Haldir :** C'est ça.

**Narratrice :** C'est ça. Accessoirement, je t'aime, Gimli, mais ton apparence physique laisse à désirer.

**Groupies de Gimli :** Ooooh. Ce qui compte, c'est l'intérieur.

**Nig :** Tout à fait. Et les gnous ?

**Morgane :** Pas les gnous, les drosophiles ! NON A L'EXPERIMENTATION DES DROSOPHILES ! OUI A LA REHABILITATION DES MOON-BOOTS !

**Groupies de Morgane : **Vive les moon-boots !

**Narratrice :** Les revendications d'ordre territorial…

**Moines bouddhistes :** Rendez-nous le Tibet !

**Narratrice :** …et d'ordre scientifique…

**Morgane :** Les drosophiles sont nos amis !

**Narratrice :** …sont priés de s'exprimer avec un peu moins de sollicitude. Vous gênez le travail des acteurs !

**Dalaï-Lama :** Lao-Tseu a dit un jour…

**Narratrice :** …de laisser le silence parler à sa place. Excusez-moi, m'sieu le Dalaï-Lama, mais les acteurs s'impatientent.

**Acteurs :** On s'impatiente.

**Dalaï-Lama :** Je m'impatiente.

**Narratrice : **On peut se taire ?

**Lecteurs :** On peut se taire.

**Narratrice :** Et on va se taire ?

**Lecteurs : **On va se taire.

**Narratrice :** On se tait ?

**Lecteurs :** On se tait. 

**Narratrice :** Bieeeeen ! Nous allons à présent…

**Lecteurs :** …embrayer sur la suite, nan ?

**Narratrice :** ON va embrayer sur la suite !

**Lecteurs :** ON va embrayer sur la suite.

**Gimli :** Vous vous préoccupez un peu de nous ?

**Lecteurs, Narratrice :** UNE SECONDE !

**Gimli :** Okay, okay. Nerveuse.

**Elanor :** Pas nerveuse, susceptible.

**Gimli :** Ah non, nerveuse.

**Elanor :** Susceptible.

**Gimli :** La narratrice-est-nerveuse. Pas susceptible.

**Elanor :** Nan.

**Gimli :** Si.

**Elanor :** Nan.

**Gimli :** Si.

**Merry : **Elle a raison.

**Pippin :** Ella a tort.

**Elanor :** Nan.

**Gimli :** Sssssssssss…

**Elanor :** Khhhhhhhh…

**Gimli :** SSSSSSSSSsssssssssSSSSSsssss…

**Elanor :** KHHHHhhhhhh…KkkkkkkHHHHhhh…

**Gimli :** Si.

**Elanor :** Nan.

**Frodon :** Moi, je pense que la narratrice est nerveuse.

**Elanor :** Ah non, non, non, non, et encore une fois non. La narratrice est susceptible.

**Amonbofis :** Si on en a les moyens, on peut.

**Céplus Caïus :** Non, ce n'est pas une question de moyens.

**Narratrice : **Mesdemoiselles et messieurs ?

**Tous :** Oui ?

**Narratrice :** VOUS ALLEZ VIRER DE MON CHAMP DE VISION MAINTENANT TOUT DE SUITE A LA MINUTE A LA SECONDE OU JE VOUS PARLE ! MAINTENANT !

**Tous :** Onvavirerdetonchampdevisionmaintenanttoutdesuiteàlaminuteàlaseconde.

**Narratrice :** Vous oubliez !

**Tous :** Alasecondeoutunousparlesmaintenant.

**Narratrice :** Parfait.

**Aubergiste :** Je vais proposer aux sept nains et à Blanche-Neige de prendre une table dans cette auberge si accueillante et ces autochtones souriants.

**Autochtones :** Ouais.

**Blanche-Neige :** Eh, le plagiat ! Pas cool ! Les hobbits c'est pas des nains !

**Aubergiste :** Oui bon hein, ça va hein ! On est dans Tolkien ici. Alors les contes de fées, ils peuvent aller se brosser.

[ Blanche-Neige se met à bouder. ]

**Aubergiste :** Et bien fait pour toi, nananananèreuh ! Bon, je disais. Je suis toujours mort de trouille.

**Gimli :** Ouais, mais en attendant, on voudrait une table.

**Aubergiste :** Une table où ça ?

**Gimli :** Près de la cheminée.

**Aubergiste :** Près des rôdeurs.

**Gimli :** Ouais.

**Aubergiste :** Suicidaire, hein ?

**Gimli :** Heing ?

**Aubergiste :** Bonjour, je vous présente Gimli.

**Suicidaires Anonymes :** Bonjour Gimli !

**Aubergiste :** Voilà, Gimli veut se suicider.

**Suicidaire Anonyme # 1 :** Non, Gimli, la vie est belle !

**Suicidaire Anonyme # 2 : **La vie vaut la peine d'être vécue !

**Aubergiste :** Quelle émotion !

**Gimli :** Et la table ?

**Elanor :** Ouais, et la table ?

[ Gimli observe Elanor à la manière d'un raton-laveur en état de décomposition avancée, un beau regard condescendant qui refroidit les êtres les plus téméraires. ]

**Gimli :** Donc, nous disions, une table.

**Aubergiste :** Suivez-moi, nous arrivons dans le périmètre de sécurité des rôdeurs. Je suis mort de trouille.

[ Gimli et les sept hobbits s'installent à une table près de la cheminée, à proximité des deux rôdeurs. Aragorn fume, cela rappelle donc une étrange scène de la Communauté de l'Anneau. ]

**Frodon :** C'est flippant, mais c'est du déjà vu.

**Elanor :** Moi j'aime pas quand c'est flipp…heu…pardon…hum hum « Pourquoi les rôdeurs sentent-ils si mauvais ? »

**Groupies de Elanor :** Notre héroïne !

**Elanor :** Avec un grand h siouplait !

**Groupies de Elanor :** Notre Héroïne !

**Narratrice :** Les Groupies virent. Stop. Les autres continuent la scène. Stop. Maintenant. Stop. Sans quoi la narratrice va se fâcher. Stop.

**Tous :** On continue. Stop.

**Groupies :** On vire. Stop.

**Narratrice : **Bieeeeeeeeeen. Stop.

**Lecteurs :** Boarf, les télégrammes, c'est dépassé !

**Narratrice :** Vos gueules. Stop.

**Lecteurs :** Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay.

**Elanor :** Bon, ben…Très cher aubergiste, entamons une conversation sérieuse à propos du cidre.

**Aubergiste :** D'accord.

**Narratrice :** Abrégez.

**Frodon :** Calendrier du Gondor.

**Elanor :** Calendrier de la Comté.

**Aubergiste :** Cidre.

**Elanor :** Boire.

**Gimli :** Table.

**Aubergiste :** Rôdeurs.

**Gimli :** Pas grave.

**Aubergiste :** Peur.

**Lecteurs :** C'est bien ce qu'on disait, c'est télégraphique.

[ Conversation inintéressante. ]

**Narratrice :** Bla.

**Gimli :** Legolas y veut pas me laisser dormir !

**Legolas :** De pures allégations visant à me nuire !

**Groupies de Gimli :** Oooooooh le vilaaaain !

**Aragorn :** Alors, comme ton rythme nocturne s'est considérablement raccourci, nous allons pouvoir parler de ce mystère…

**Elilw :** Mais quel mystère ?

**Lecteurs :** On se le demande.

**Elilw :** Eh ben on va vous le dire, mais seulement à trois heures du matin, histoire de bien accentuer le fait que Gimli est atteint d'insomnies fréquentes et ponctuées de ronflements bruyants.

**Lecteurs :** C'est cool. Mais tu sais, on aimerait la suite.

[ Les autochtones sympas vont se coucher, ainsi que l'aubergiste mort de trouille, son cidre et sa bière de mauvaise qualité qui provoque des comas éthyliques dés qu'on en boit une gorgée. Tout est calme dans l'auberge. Aragorn est par terre, en train de dormir – et accessoirement de ronfler, pendant que Elilwë lime sa lame. ]

**Lame :** Ouaip, j'vais être toute neuve.

**Elilw :** Tiens, je vais chanter…

**Lecteurs :** …faux.

**Elilw :** NAON !

**Narratrice :** Hé, mais c'est à moi de dire ça.

**Elilw :** 'Scuse.   

**Narratrice :** NAON !

**Lecteurs :** Quelle autorit !

**Narratrice :** Merci. Bon, ON va enchaîner.

**Elilw :** Okay. J'vous fais une reprise de…

**Narratrice :** ON abrège, j'ai DIT ! T'es une rôdeuse, tu sais pas chanter.

**Elilw :** Boude.

**Gimli, Frodon, Bilbon :** COUCOU, C'EST NOUS !

**Elilw :** Boude.

[ Aragorn se réveille en sursaut. ]

**Aragorn :** Heing ? Quâ ? C'est quoi donc ce méchant chahut qui me réveille, moi, roi du Gondor ?

**Gimli :** DONC, ARAGORN, JE VOULAIS TE DIRE QUE LES ELFES NOUS ATTENDENT AU MONT VENTEUX ET QUE NOUS DEVRIONS ATTEINDRE CE LIEU DANS QUELQUES JOURS. DE PLUS, LEGOLAS EST UN COUREUR DE JUPONS ET LES HOBBITS VEULENT RIEN NOUS DIRE A PROPOS DU MYSTERE !

**Bilbon, Frodon :** On est fatigués.

**Lecteurs :** Nous aussi.

**Aragorn :** Gimli, pourrais-tu parler un petit peu moins fort ? Y a mes TYMPANS qui sont prêts à EXPLOSER !

**Elilw :** C'EST DINGUE, J'AI LES OREILLES QUI SIFFLENT ! J'ENTENDS PLUS RIEN !

**Aragorn :** Legolas, un coureur de jupons ? Voilà qui est étonnant !

**Narratrice :** Quelle belle phrase !

**Aragorn :** Ouaip. N'est ce pas ?

**Elilw :** QU'EST QU'Y DIT ?

**Aragorn :** Ouais, chuis fier de moi. Attends, c'est quand même moi le roi du Gondor !

**Elilw :** QU'EST QU'Y DIT ?

**Aragorn :** Bon, ben, on va boucler le chapitre.

**Narratrice :** COUPEZ !

**Elilw :** QU'EST QU'ELLE DIT ?

**Narratrice :** COUPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ !!!!!!!!!

**Elilw :** QU'EST QU'ELLE DIT ?

****

Nouvelle Etoile 

**Voix-off :** Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un balrôg, qui va passer devant notre redoutable coach vocal puis l'impitoyable jury de la Nouvelle Etoile.

**Faramir Castaldi :** Donc, voilà, aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un balrôg, qui va passer devant notre redoutable coach vocal puis l'impitoyable jury de la Nouvelle Etoile !

**Voix-off :** A quoi je sert moi, dans ces conditions ?

**Faramir Castaldi :** Ta gueule. Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un balrôg, qui va passer devant notre redoutable coach vocal puis l'impitoyable jury de la Nouvelle Etoile ! Quel est votre nom, mon brave ?

**Balrôg :** Moramârth, balrôg de ma race, videur au dancing-club 'La Moria', indésirable de mon état. J'espère devenir la nouvelle étoile pour me venger de cet imbécile de Glorfindel qu'à tué ma môman.

**Faramir Castaldi :** Tout à fait honorable. Vous êtes passé devant le coach vocal ?

**Balrôg :** Aaaaah ! C'était un coach vocal ? Bon, beeeen, je l'ai confondu avec Gandalf.

[ La caméra fait un gros sur le crâne carbonisé du coach vocal. ]

**Voix-off :** Le jury se compose de…

**Eowyn James :** Saluuuuuuuuut ! Moi, c'est Eowyn James, et faites attention, je suis BLONDE, et je ne suis pas un HOMME !

**Aragorn Katche : **Yo, man, salut, moi, c'est Aragorn Katche, chuis roi du Gondor, j'ai une gamine chiante, une femme superbe, des amis cools, super cools et bien évidemment, je suis cool moi-même. En fait, chuis ici pour être cool et trouver des gars cools qui sortiront des singles cools. C'est cool, quoi !

**Gollum Manoukian :** Présssssssssieux ! Je sssssssuis Gollum Manoukian et je cherche…ssssss…le présssssssieux…

**Boromir Attia :** Je fais des chorégraphies et sincèrement, il faut que je trouve une étoile qui swingue. Voilà donc, c'est hyper classe, je suis Boromir Attia en direct du châtal de l'Etoile Academy !

**Nikos : **Le châtal de l'Etoile Academy est une marque déposée, tu peux pas l'utiliser, jeune puceau.

**Boromir Attia :** Je m'en fous ! C'est classe.

**Voix-off :** Notre candidat s'avance devant le jury.

[ Crescendo. ]

Eowyn James : Salut ! C'est quoi ton nom ?

**Balrôg :** Moramârth, balrôg de ma race, videur au dancing-club 'La Moria', indésirable de mon état. J'espère devenir la nouvelle étoile pour me venger de cet imbécile de Glorfindel qu'à tué ma môman.

**Aragorn Katche :** Et tu vas nous chanter quoi ?

**Balrôg :** Allumer le feu, de Johnny Hallyday.

**Boromir Attia :** C'est classe.

**Balrôg :** Il suffirÂÂÂÂ d'une éTINcelleuh

Mmm d'UN geste Mmm d'UN mot d'AMOUR

Il suffirÂÂÂÂ d'un RIEN d'un mot d'AMOUR

Pour…AllumÊÊÊÊR LE FEU !

AllumÊÊÊÊÊÊÊR LE FEU !

**Eowyn James :** C'est très très très très très très très très très très moyen.

**Aragorn Katche :** Ouais, nul quoi !

**Boromir Attia :** La voix n'est pas au point.

**Gollum Manoukian :** Ssssssss…mésssssant balrôg aux yeux brillants ! Nul !

**Eowyn James :** Désolée. Ce sera non.

**Jury :** Non.

**Voix-off :** Et ce sera donc un non pour ce candidat.

**Faramir Castaldi :** Et ce sera donc un non pour ce candidat. Un nouvel épisode de la Nouvelle Etoile vous attend la semaine prochaine. A plus !

**Elilw :** QU'EST CE QU'Y DIT ?


End file.
